Fastening devices for mounting a component part in an oil pan are known. WO 02/46584 A1 discloses for instance a metal oil pan with integrated oil filter in which the oil filter is mounted in the oil pan through a fastening means. In one embodiment, the shell of the oil filter is, for this purpose, fastened directly to the oil pan by means of rivets. Alternatively, in a second embodiment, rivets, to the ends of which fastening straps for fixing by clamping the housing of the filter in the oil pan are attached, are inserted. These embodiments have the disadvantage that a plural number of work steps are needed to establish the connection between the oil pan and the oil filter. Further, since holes for inserting the rivets must be made, potential tolerances with regard to the attachment points can only be accommodated at high expense because of the form of the oil filter or the oil pan.